Cold as Fire
by Atg543
Summary: Brooke's as hot and as uncontrollable as fire, and Dean's emotional wall makes him as cold as ice. But you know what they say - opposties always attract. OTH/SN Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Supernatural…but imagine if I did…

Note: I couldn't stop myself from running with this idea…I was going to wait to post this until I'd wrapped up some other stories, but I couldn't help myself! So I hope you enjoy this first chapter!!! Please review!

Chapter One: The First Burn

It was only seconds after Brooke sat down at the bar before a greasy, frat boy sauntered up to her.

"Buy you a drink?" He grinned, causing Brooke's gag reflex to react. She was so not in the mood for this tonight. She raised the glass that she already had in her hand and looked away, hoping that she was clear with him.

Apparently she wasn't because he leaned in closer to her, allowing her to smell the alcohol on his breath, and kept grinning. "Or we could just skip the drinks-"

Brooke sighed loudly before turning to face him once again, careful not to breathe through her nose to avoid the stench. Locking her jaw, she glared at him. "Okay, guy in need of a clue. Here's one. Women send signals. That was a brush off. Now, before you dip into your shallow pool of wit let me paint us a picture and save us both the trouble. Here's your evening. You are going to slink back off to your buddies, laugh this off, get wasted, go home, and make nice with yourself. But don't be thinking of me, because even your fantasy of me, isn't interested in you."

The frat guy quickly stepped back, his grin quickly turning into a confused frown, and walked away, but not before mumbling "bitch" under his breath.

Rolling her eyes, Brooke took another sip of her drink. Again, she was so not in the mood for boys tonight. She had just spent an hour wandering around Tree Hill with her backstabbing, ex-best friend, Peyton, looking for her cheating, heartbreaking ex-boyfriend, Lucas. Finally they had ended up here, only to learn that Lucas had left with some bar slut. This wasn't Brooke's idea of a good night.

"Ouch. I felt that burn from over here." As Brooke swallowed the rest of her drink, the liquid burning her throat as it went down, she heard a voice from the other side of her. Not again, she thought to herself.

She turned to look at the source of the voice. She had to admit, he was very attractive. He was leaning against the bar, dressed in jeans and a black tee shirt. A green army-like jacket was slung over his shoulder. His jaw was clearly defined and his dark eyes looked straight through her. His brown hair was on the shorter side, but was still messy. Another night, Brooke might have taken him home.

"Whatever." She responded quickly, not wanting to invite a conversation.

The guy smirked and passed her the drink that the bartender had just handed him. "You seem to need this more than me."

Brooke glowered at him, but took the drink.

"So what's with all the bitterness?" He asked after she took a sip.

"Excuse me?" She asked, not hiding the anger in her voice. This guy had a lot of nerve.

"One guy screws you over so take it out on the whole male population. That's called being bitter honey. Why don't you spill your sob story? I bought you that drink…you can keep me company."

Without a second thought, Brooke threw the rest of the drink at him, and grabbed her coat off of the bar.

"You don't know anything about me you sorry excuse for a human, so you can just shut your mouth." Before he could think of anything to say she pulled a couple of dollar bills out of her purse and slammed them onto his chest, ignoring the electricity that shot through her as she did so.

"And just so it's clear, I don't owe you anything."

Without looking back, she stormed out of the bar, leaving the guy speechless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait." She heard him call after her as she quickly headed in the direction of her car. Of course, she didn't.

"Look, I'm sorry!" He tried once again to slow her pace. "I was being a jerk! But to be fair, you weren't being little miss sunshine!"

Brooke stopped as she got to her car; this guy sure had a death wish.

"I never asked you to hit on me and it's not my fault you crashed and burned." She yelled as she searched for her keys.

The guy came closer, "You really don't hear that bitterness in your voice?"

Brooke's mouth dropped open, "What is your problem! You can't even handle one rejection? Get over it! Obviously, I am not interested. And FYI- the reason that you are going home alone tonight is not because I'm bitter, it's because you-" Whatever Brooke was about to say was forgotten as the guy's lips met hers.

Her first instinct was to push him away, but as she placed her hands on his chest he just gently pushed her against her car and held her there. It wasn't in a violent way; if she had wanted him to stop, she would have only had to push him one more time. But the feeling that he was sending through her body as his lips moved to her neck made her forget all attempts at escape.

Maybe this was just what she needed to get over Lucas. Pressing her body closer to his, she continued the search for her keys. "My house or yours," she mumbled against his lips. "Yours," he whispered back into her hair and she smiled, unlocking her door. "Yeah," she thought as she kissed him again before sliding into the drivers seat, "this is just what I need."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke woke up around 8:00 am. Lucky for her since she had forgotten to set her alarm and she had school. Rolling over on her side, she found that she was alone. Sighing, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a yellow halter-top. Applying her makeup had become an art, only taking her a few minutes.

She picked up her book bag and grabbed her cell phone from its charger and made her way into the kitchen. She immediately smelled the cinnamon as she walked out of her room.

"Morning sunshine." The guy smirked as the kitchen timer went off in the background. "Cinnamon buns?"

Brooke rubbed her temples, ignoring the fact that her mouth was watering. "What are you still doing here?" She bit back, regretting raising her voice. She just wasn't used to this.

The guy shrugged, "Don't worry. I'm leaving town tonight." He said it as if it meant nothing. As if this situation were normal for him.

"Oh. Well, okay." She managed to say, taking a seat at her kitchen counter. She didn't really feel the need to say anymore. It wasn't any of her business anyway. Plus, it wasn't like she cared to see this guy again. It was a one-night thing.

"My name's Dean by the way." He smirked again, placing a cinnamon bun in front of her.

"Brooke." She stated, pushing the plate a little further away from her.

"You have a mighty nice house Brooke." He said, taking the seat next to her.

"This is what comes with money. Big house, parents who travel all the time…" She shrugged, wondering why her voice sounded so bitter and also wondering if he were picking up on it, like he had the night before.

"Sounds like a pretty good deal to me," Dean said after taking a bite of his cinnamon bun.

Brooke rolled her eyes- he obviously hadn't picked up on her tone.

"Yeah." She muttered, getting up and throwing her uneaten breakfast in the trash. She didn't feel like eating. In fact, she hadn't felt like eating for a while now.

"So, I've never seen you around." Brooke mused, trying to find words to fill the silence. Brooke hated silence.

"Yeah well, I've never been here before. Me and my brother are just passing through town. My car needed a little fixing."

"On your way to…" Brooke started

"Not sure yet." Dean shook his head, taking the last bite of his food.

"Okay." Brooke fiddled with the hem on her shirt. This was awkward. Why wasn't this guy leaving?

"Well, I'll be leaving. Can you bring me to my car?" He stood up, reaching for his coat.

"God, he really is hot," Brooke thought to herself, appreciating his handsome build. If only Lucas could see her upgrade.

"Wait…" Brooke suddenly said, startling herself more than Dean.

"Yeah?" He smirked, as if he knew she was going to speak up.

"That thing you said about me being bitter…Well, I need you to do something for me. Then I'll bring you to your car." She slipped in a smirk of her own. Oh, the fun she could have.

XXXX

Brooke pulled up to Tree Hill High, a smile plastered to her face. This was going to be such fun.

"You're in high school?" Dean blurted out, his eyes widening.

"It's not like you would have changed your mind about last night." Brooke stated the obvious, applying a new layer of lip gloss.

Dean had to laugh, she was right. He wouldn't have.

"So," He said, opening the car door, "What's the plan."

Brooke shrugged, "Just play along." She pulled his arm around her waist and starting walking towards the quad. She knew both Lucas and Peyton had free periods first hour and they would most likely be there.

They didn't talk as they walked to the quad, although Brooke could tell Dean felt awkward about holding her around the waist.

Finally, they made it to the picnic benches. Brooke scanned the students for signs of her ex-best friend and ex-boyfriend. Finally, she saw them. She couldn't believe that they were actually sitting together. After everything that had happened…although it did look like Peyton was upset with him. She was probably asking him questions about last night.

"Alright," Brooke nodded in their direction, "See those two?"

Dean nodded, "Let me guess, ex-best friend and ex-boyfriend?"

"Bingo." Brooke's voice was slathered in hate.

Dean laughed, "I think I get the game we're playing." Before she could respond he grabbed her hand and started walking towards them. Brooke wasn't used to not being in control, but his grip was strong on her hand.

He lead her past Lucas and Peyton's table, walking slow enough for them to notice the two.

He stopped a few feet passed them, moved his hands to Brooke's waist, and pushed her up against one of the stone pillars.

She let out a gasp as he crashed his lips into hers, his body pressing into her. Even though it was early in the morning and Brooke wasn't even fully awake, the kiss was amazing. It was hot and hard and fast – just the way she liked it. She almost forgot why she was doing this until he pulled back, out of breath like her.

"Thanks for last night," He said loud enough for those around to hear. "Catch you later."

"But your car-" She mumbled, for once having trouble speaking.

"I'll manage." He smirked, before kissing her one last time.

Brooke put a hand to her lips, which felt as if they'd been burned, forgetting the reason that the kiss had happened and not even noticing the shocked stares of Lucas and Peyton.


	2. Like a Moth to a Flame

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or One Tree Hill, but I wish I owned Dean.

Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews! They were amazing! I hope you like this next chapter.

Like a Moth To a Flame

"Dean, where the hell have you been?" Sam asked as soon as he walked into their hotel room.

"Where do you think I've been?" He smirked, Brooke's image coming to his mind. She was the most gorgeous girl that he'd seen in a while, or maybe even ever.

"A little warning would be nice next time." Sam scoffed from behind his computer.

"Jealous Sammy?" Dean joked, walking around the other side of the table Sam was sitting at to see the screen.

"Anything good?"

"Well, there is this." Sam scrolled down. "Two girls killed within the last two months, both on the 11th, both on their eighteenth birthdays."

"Killed how?"

"Viciously. Raped, strangled, cut up, broken bones…I can go on…"

"Raped? Broken bones? Sam, this seems like a serial killer—a human."

"That's what I thought, until…" Sam brought up another screen. The screen showed the graphic police pictures of the two girls.

"I hacked into their system to see if we were dealing with anything supernatural, and look-"

"-At those markings." Dean finished, clapping his hands together to gets the crumbs of the candy bar he had been eating off.

At the base of each girls' neck was a black kiss mark burned into their skin.

"Todeschnauzens. Death kissers. Originated in Germany from some seriously messed up dark magic. Hobbies include torturing eighteen-year old girls. According to Dad's notes, they act pretty much like serial killers, which is why they are so hard to catch. We wouldn't be able to tell the difference unless they left that black kiss. The police think the kiss is some sort of twisted signature, which it is, but not from a human. Dad didn't say much about them accept they appear wherever, whenever they want, but they always kill three before retreating for a while. He thinks they choose eighteen year olds because supposedly, when these suckers came around, eighteen was considered the height of beauty. "

"Do they appear in human form?"

"Yeah, but you can tell it's a kisser by the mark on their own necks that appears when they are attacking."

"Well this is going to be fun." Dean shook his head. "Were both these girls killed in the same town?

"No, but their towns were next to each other and Highway 75 runs through both."

"So, what's the next town?"

"Here."

XXXX

"Brooke-" Lucas started, trying to catch up with her quick pace.

"Go to hell." She spat, not even turning a cheek to look at him as she went. She was done listening to him.

"Brooke, come on, can we please just—"

Brooke stopped and let him catch up.

"Can we please just what, Lucas? Be friends? What a joke. A, to be friends with someone, you have to have at least a tiny bit of respect for them. B, you have to be able to trust them. And C, you have to be able to talk to them without throwing up in your mouth. We certainly don't have the first two, and you're pushing the third. So why don't you just walk away." Her voice was hard and she could tell that Lucas took her hit hard, just as she'd wanted.

"Brooke, I'm sorry." He shook his head, searching her eyes for some of the light he'd taken for granted.

Brooke closed her eyes for a moment before speaking.

"Lucas, you don't owe me any apologies because I'm not your girlfriend. And from here on out, I'm not even your friend."

She gave him one last, long look before continuing on her way.

Brooke took her seat in Biology class with a huff, aggravated that Lucas had killed the butterflies in her stomach from Dean's kiss.

She flipped open her notebook and tapped the pages with her fingernails, already bored with the class she was close to failing.

"Brooke." A whisper came from behind her.

"Yeah," She rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming.

"Who was that guy?" Bevin leaned closer to Brooke, ignoring the teacher's glare.

"Just some guy I met at a bar last night."

"He's so hot. Are you going to see him tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Did you—"

"Girls, do you have something you'd like to share with the class?" Mrs. Bates finally had enough of the whispering, and for once Brooke was actually thankful for the interruption. She didn't feel like spilling all the details (which were few) about Dean. Plus, she was never going to see him again, since he was leaving town.

"No. We don't." Brooke smiled at Mrs. Bates, and Bevin sat back in her seat. There was nothing more to say, but unfortunately for Brooke, there was a lot more to think about.

XXXX

"So, how are we going to figure out who the next target is?" Dean asked between bites of his taco.

Sam looked up from his own meal, which he had hardly touched, "Well, I'm going to search the local birth records and see who's turning eighteen on the 11th. Hopefully, we don't have a bunch, but this is a pretty small town, so I think we'll find her."

"How do send this sucker back to hell?"

"That's the thing that has been bothering me," Sam flipped open their dad's journal, "you have to catch them in the act, because, like I said, that's the only time they are vulnerable—it's the only time that they reveal their kiss. See, according to dad, you have to stab a pure silver stake through the kiss mark, but their kiss only appears during the attack."

"Damnit. So we have to let some girl get attacked? Use her as bait?" Dean didn't like the idea at all—things could get too complicated.

"It's our only choice." Sam finally took a bite of his food, forcing himself to swallow.

"Can't we just keep the girl safe until after her birthday?"

'Well, we could, but then it would just move on to another girl, and another town."

"Shit." Dean muttered, his jaw clenched.

"Okay, well we are going to have to be really careful. I don't like this idea, but if it's the only way we need to make sure everything is planned so this girl doesn't get hurt."

"Yeah, we will. I'll start checking birth certificates." Sam stood up, from their booth, "You coming?"

"Um," Dean hadn't been able to shake the thoughts of Brooke from his head, and he figured as long as he was going to be in town for at least another week, he would make the most of it, "I have something else to do."

Sam snorted, "Don't you mean someone else to do?"

"Haha—very funny. Just find out who isn't going to have a very merry birthday will ya?"

XXXX

"Alright, good practice. For most of you." Brooke finally put down her pom-poms to signal the end of practice.

She could feel Peyton looking at her, but refused to acknowledge her. She'd already had a run in with Lucas, she didn't know if she could handle another with Peyton.

But apparently, the "don't talk to me" vibes she was sending out got lost in translation.

"Brooke?" Peyton sat down on the bleachers next to where Brooke was doing cool down stretches.

Ignoring her former best friend, Brooke stretched her left leg, releasing tension from a hard practice.

"Look, I know the last thing you want to do is talk to me, but I just wanted to tell you to be careful—"

At this Brooke finally looked up, shock on her face, "What?"

"I saw you with that guy this morning, and I had seen him at the bar last night. I know how you can get when you are upset, so I just want you to be careful with these random—"

Peyton couldn't finish because Brooke smartly slapped her across the face.

"Don't even pretend that you care about me. I can't believe you actually came over here to say that. I'm not worried about random guys, okay? You and Lucas, the two people who were closest to me, almost killed me when you decided to whore it up with each other. But I survived that. So don't worry about me, don't talk to me, don't look at me, and don't judge me. If you're looking to save someone, look in the mirror, because you are one sorry sight, and I for one, am tired of watching you pretend to be this misunderstood, conflicted angel trying to do the right thing when you are really just a back-stabbing, two-faced bitch."

"Brooke—"

"I'm only going to say this once more. Stay the hell away from me." Brooke didn't care that Peyton was crying now, or that some of the other girls were watching. Peyton deserved to face the consequences of what she'd done.

Picking up her gym bag, Brooke stormed towards rear exit.

"Brooke!" Bevin called out, her valley girl voice ringing through the gym.

"What!" Brooke yelled, turning around, ready to yell some more if necessary. She knew none of this was Bevin's fault, but her temper was boiling.

"Um…" Bevin shrunk back from Brooke's harsh tone, but pointed to the main entrance of the gym.

Leaning against the doorframe was Dean.

"Hey, Brooke." He smirked, and Brooke's heart automatically began to beat faster.

"Dean? What are you doing here?"

"The one and only. You wanna get out of here?" He smirked, sending a glance towards Peyton.

Brooke couldn't believe that she was actually seeing him again, and she also couldn't believe that with a few words he could make her anger melt away.

"Um…" For once, Brooke wasn't completely sure how to act around a guy. What if this guy really was a freak? A serial killer? But it didn't matter now – she was like a moth to a flame.

"Brooke." She heard Peyton call from behind, and suddenly her mind was made up. Maybe Dean would really end up to be some crazy psycho murder, but maybe he would kill her quicker then her "friends" were.

"Let's go."


	3. Playing with Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Supernatural

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Supernatural

Note: Sorry this has taken awhile, I've been having a hard time writing lately. But I hope yall enjoy this chapter!

Playing With Fire

"So." Brooke said, looking out the window as the familiar sites of Tree Hill passed by.

"So." Dean repeated, still wondering what the hell he was doing.

"I thought you were leaving?" She finally looked at him, wondering what his reason was for staying.

"Still am. Just not today." He shrugged, and Brooke was surprised that she felt a little disappointed.

"Oh. Okay." She responded, not having any idea of what else to say. This situation was slowly becoming more awkward.

"You hungry?"

Brooke bit her lip. Maybe it wasn't the best idea? If the car ride were awkward, wouldn't dinner be even worse. But then she made the mistake of glancing at him. The lip that she was biting suddenly felt like it was being electrocuted. So maybe dinner would be awkward…she already knew that the dessert was delicious.

"Sure." She shrugged, looking back out the window.

Dean studied her profile. He still couldn't get over how beautiful she was. But there was something else about her that attracted him, he just couldn't figure out what.

"Any recommendations? I don't really know the town."

Brooke shrugged again, "We don't have that many good restaurants, but there are a couple on Main Street."

"What about that one?" Dean pointed to a small café on the corner.

Brooke felt a pain in her stomach as he parked in front of Karen's Café. She had made so many good memories there…memories that now served as a double edge sword. She would have protested, but by the time she came out of her blast to the past, Dean was already opening her door.

Brooke raised an eyebrow; she didn't think Dean was the type.

"I thought chivalry was dead."

"It is. I get nervous when people are around my car. I wanted to make sure you didn't hurt it."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "God forbid I damage…this." She turned and gave the car a once over. She actually thought it fit him very well, but it was more fun messing with him.

"This car is my first and only love." He ran a hand over the hood, "Baby, people just don't understand us."

Brooke laughed, "Okay, I'm going inside before you and your car get arrested for indecent exposure."

Dean laughed and shook his head as Brooke left him on the street. He'd never met a girl that was…well, just like him. She was sarcastic, witty, and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. That much had been made clear in her speech to the blonde back at the gym. Dean had watched with appreciation and a little fear as she'd told Peyton exactly how she felt in a way that didn't make her sound like she was throwing a pity party. Dean respected that.

"So what's good here?" Dean asked, taking a seat across from Brooke. She wasn't even looking at the menu, and was instead staring at an older woman, who was working behind the counter.

"Who's that?" Dean asked, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of Brooke.

"Lucas' mom." She whispered, in a tone that Dean had no idea how to read.

Dean nodded, even though Brooke still wasn't looking at him.

"She's a really great women." Brooke said and then finally turned away and looked back at her menu. "Know what you want to eat yet?"

Brooke's first sentence had come out so fast, almost as if she hadn't meant to say it out loud at all, that Dean didn't know if he should acknowledge it. And even if it had been meant to be heard, what should he say? Brooke obviously had a history with this family, and Lucas had obviously her in a very deep way. But if Brooke was like Dean, then he knew she wouldn't talk about it. Plus, he barely knew this girl. Should he really get involved with her problems? But he couldn't sit here and watch the flash of pain cross her face every time she looked at the woman.

"Actually, I don't really see anything I want here. How about we drive around some more?"

Brooke, who had avoided meeting Dean's eye since her embarrassing comment about Karen, finally locked eyes with him.

"Yeah, let's go." She hoped that her silent thank you got across to him as she slid off her chair. It was too soon, even for a girl like Brooke, to be pretending she was okay eating in Karen's café.

As they were walking out of the diner, as she knew would probably be the case, Lucas opened the door. He was wearing the grey sweatshirt that Brooke used to love to wear so much because it smelled like him. For a second, as he caught her eye, she wished she could just wear it one more time. For a second she wished that Lucas could slip it over her head and hold her in his arms while they watched a movie or read a book, but only for a second.

Brooke tore her eyes away from his and walked past as if he wasn't there. She felt Dean place a firm hand on the small of her back, as if trying to remind her he was there if she needed. She couldn't help but think it felt right.

Brooke took in a deep breath as soon as her feet hit the sidewalk and she heard the café door close behind her.

How did her life get like this? Not long ago, she was a confident, popular girl who was always up for a party. Now, while she was still popular, her confidence ached and parties seemed trivial.

"He's a jerk, just forget about him." Dean shrugged, wishing that he was anywhere but where he was. Dean was hardly the person to help in a situation like this. Running from situations like this, now that was something he could do.

Brooke forced a smile, "Yeah." She hated herself for reacting to Lucas. He wasn't supposed to mean anything to her anymore.

"So, do you want to go somewhere else?"

Brooke shook her head – she just wanted to get Lucas out of her head. She needed a bigger distraction than a burger.

"Want to go back to my place?"

XXXX

Brooke gasped as her back hit the wall, Dean's lips cascading kisses down her neck.

"Dean," She breathed, allowing him to pick her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

His mouth moved to her right shoulder, causing her to moan in pleasure. He certainly knew what he was doing.

Dean moved back up to her jaw and then found her lips. He loved how they tasted of cinnamon.

"You're at least eighteen, right?" He mumbled against her mouth, not even sure he cared about her answer.

He felt her smirk, "Close enough."

He laughed, pulling away to get a full view of her face. "God, you're fucking gorgeous."

Brooke bit her lip, which made him want to rip off the rest of her clothes right then.

"Mmm," She smiled, her hazel eyes locking with his. It felt good to be called gorgeous, and it felt even better to be in his arms.

They stared at each other for a few silent moments before they realized that she was still pinned against the wall, wrapped around him.

Without saying anything, she slowly loosened her legs and he guided her to the ground.

She scanned his green eyes, wondering if things were about to get awkward.

But instead, he leaned in and kissed her softly. It was nothing like their previous kisses and Brooke felt herself melting into him, running her hands behind his neck and pulling him closer.

Without breaking contact, they stumbled to her bedroom, and Dean kicked the door closed, leaving all their worries on the other side.

XXXX

Brooke's eyes fluttered open to find moonlight streaming in through her window. How long had she been sleeping?

She rolled over, coming face to face with the reason she'd slept so heavily.

"Morning, or should I say evening?" Dean smirked, turning over on his side to look at her.

"Mm," She smiled, glimpses of the previous hours rushing through her mind.

"You know, if you want, we can repeat what we just did in Lucas' bed. I think he'd appreciate walking in on that, don't you?"

Brooke laughed, even though she wished Dean hadn't brought up Lucas.

"He hurt you bad, didn't he?" Dean asked, somehow reading her mind.

"Yeah." Was all she said, shifting so she was on her back again, staring at the ceiling.

"But he didn't break you." Dean pressed, wondering why he was suddenly turning into his overly sensitive brother.

Brooke felt her eyes start to water. "Almost."

Dean nodded, even though Brooke couldn't see him. He didn't even know the guy, but he hated him. Lucas had taken something from Brooke and Dean hated him for it.

Brooke waited a moment before looking back at Dean. When had he become something more than a one-nighter for her?

"I think…" Brooke laughed at herself, even before the words came out. "I think you somehow saved me from…something." She knew she sounded ridiculous, but she had never been one to keep quiet when she felt there was something to be said.

Dean had no idea what to say to that, so he didn't say anything. He just looked at her, a pain flashing through his eyes.

Brooke saw it and figured that it was because he knew he would end up hurting her, because he only thought of her as another hook-up.

But really it was because he knew that she could never be more to him, because if he let her get too close, he might actually have to save her from something much more dangerous than a cheating boyfriend. He was truly going to be alone for that reason for the rest of his life.

Despite herself, Brooke smiled and changed the subject. "Hungry?"

And just like that, Brooke saved him. Somehow.

XXXX

Dean heard the knock first, and called to Brooke, who was upstairs changing.

"Door!"

Brooke called back, "Can you get it?"

Dean sighed, getting up from his comfortable position on the couch.

He pulled open the door roughly, excepting anyone but who he saw.

"Sam?"

"Dean?"

Dean stared at his brother, confused. "What are you doing here?"

Sam shrugged, "Um, I guess the same thing you're doing here. Have you talked to her yet?"

"Who, Brooke?" Dean questioned, still completely confused.

"Yeah, Brooke Davis. How'd you found out it was her? I've been searching through records all day and…"

Sam's voice became a distant buzz as the realization hit Dean. What had Brooke said when he'd asked her if she was 18? 'Close enough.' Oh god. Dean felt sick. Brooke's eighteenth birthday was tomorrow.

XXXX

"No."

"Dean, we have to do our job. I don't like the way we have to work this time, but we have to stop this thing." Sam argued, trying to keep his voice down.

"I can't let her get hurt. I can't stand by and watch it." Dean shook his head, anger seeping through his voice despite himself.

Sam ignored his brother's demanding tone and continued. "We will stop it before it really gets bad – you agreed to this plan."

"Before I knew it was Brooke!" Dean yelled, not looking at his brother.

Sam didn't say anything for a while. He tried to read Dean's face, but he couldn't recognize the emotion. "What it so special about this girl, Dean? Yeah – she's hot, but come on, you've seen-"

Dean interrupted him, "It's not about that. I know her now, okay? This would be different if I didn't know her. This plan is like playing with fire Sam."

Again, Sam left a silence before speaking. "You're falling for her, aren't you?"

"What- no." Dean finally looked at Sam, shaking his head.

Sam scoffed. "Yeah, you are. That's why you are freaking out so much isn't it? Look, Dean, I know what it feels like- I lost Jessica. But you knowing her actually gives us an advantage. We can stay closer to her without being suspicious. Dean, you know we have to stop this now."

The pain in Dean's face was evident. "Why can't we stop it at the next girl?"

"Because if it catches that we are on to it, it could change course or even disappear. Other people could die."

Dean remained quiet for a moment, trying to think of another alternative, but there was none. Sam was right.

Dean gave in. "Fine, but we have to tell her the truth."

It was Sam's turn to shake his head. "You know that's not a good idea. She would think that we're crazy and freak out. That would make everything so much harder – she could get hurt that way.'

Dean paused, looking up at her bedroom window, catching a glimpse of her face before she quickly moved away. "I think she would believe me, Sam."

"Do you really want to risk that?"

XXXX

Brooke leaned away from the window as she saw Dean and Sam look up at her.

"Shit." She muttered, embarrassed that they had caught her spying. She couldn't help it she had heard the yelling and had been intrigued. She hadn't been able to understand what they were saying, but it was obvious they were angry with each other, and she could have sworn she saw Dean say her name.

The doorbell rang shortly after that and Brooke considered not answering. But after it rang a second time, she knew she was being silly.

She opened the door to find Dean alone, his car and the guy nowhere in sight.

"Sorry about that- brother stuff." His apologetic smile was too cute to refuse.

"That was your brother?"

Dean tried a smile, "Yeah, Sam."

"It's okay, Tree Hill has its fair share of brotherly drama." She scoffed at her own knowledge of the Scott brothers. Nathan was turning out to be the sweet one – who would have thought?

"So can I come back in?" He smirked, green eyes sparkling.

"Of course." She opened the door wider, allowing him to enter.

"So, just out of curiosity…do you make it a habit to let total strangers into your house?" His voice was light, but there was something in his tone that let Brooke know he wasn't joking.

"You're not a stranger." She argued, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I was the first night you met me." He replied quickly, his voice a little harsher than she'd ever heard it – at least directed at her.

"I can take care of myself, Dean." She eyed him, crossing her arms over her chest – a clear sign that she was putting her guard up.

He laughed a little at that, "I have no doubt that you are tough Brooke Davis, and I know this may sound a little hypocritical, but just be careful, okay?"

"You are starting to scare me Dean. What's going on?" Brooke closed the door, but didn't move from her spot.

Dean just stared at her, wondering what to say. He never said the right thing, but he had never cared so much about the outcome before. He didn't want to mess this up, but he hated lying to Brooke. And he hated that he hated lying to Brooke. Feelings were never something Dean liked to deal with. But as he looked into her eyes, eyes filled with an innocence she didn't even know she possessed, he knew what he had to do.

"I have to tell you something."


	4. Wild Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or One Tree Hill

"So what did you have to tell me?" Brooke glanced at Dean over her shoulder to where he was sitting at the kitchen counter, watching her cook.

Dean didn't look up and instead fiddled with the fork in his hands. He couldn't figure out what the right move was. He wanted to tell her so badly, to protect her completely. But if she pushed him away, it might get worse. Or, the creature would move on and kill another innocent girl. It was an internal struggle that was ripping him apart.

Instead of showing it however, he smirked, "That breakfast smells delicious." He stood and walked over to her then, resting his head on her shoulder and placing his hands on her hips. "And so do you."

She giggled, pulling the pan from the stove and sliding the eggs onto two plates. "No, I mean from before. Was it about your brother? That seemed to shake you a little."

Dean knew that this was the time to decide. Right now would be the time to tell her everything, about what he did and about what was after her. But he just couldn't. Today was probably the last day she would be able to live a normal life, without constantly being scared about what's out there. Her biggest problem now was heartbreak. Tomorrow that would seem completely insignificant. He didn't want to be the one to take away these last moments of innocence from the darkness of the world. He would listen to Sam and wait. She would find out soon enough.

"Well, me and Sam are brothers. So, we fight like brothers. It's nothing." He shrugged, and Brooke sensed that it was the end of discussion.

"But," He smirked again after swallowing some eggs, "Yes, there is something we need to talk about. I overheard some of your classmates talking and …"

He stopped when she spun around, eyes wide. Brooke knew tons of gossip was spread about her throughout social circles. It was only natural, since she was popular and usually involved in some sort of drama. It didn't usually bother her too much, unless it was serious, but that didn't mean that Dean needed to hear it. She wanted to keep him separate from her messed up life at Tree Hill High.

But Dean just laughed at her expression, "Relax. I wasn't gossiping with the teenyboppers. I just overhead one of them mentioning that it was your birthday tomorrow."

Brooke bit her lip, "Mmm. Yeah, it is." Then after a beat, "Are you mad?"

"Mad that you're 17? No. Surprised? A little. You didn't lie to me though, you just cleverly smudged the truth."

He stood once more placing his hands on his favorite spot – her hips – and gave her a soft kiss. "I wouldn't take it back."

Brooke smiled against his lips, "Good. And yes, it does happen to be my birthday tomorrow." She pulled back to take a sip of coffee. "It's basically a holiday here in Tree Hill."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, big party down on the beach."

Dean hated knowing that there wouldn't be a big party down at the beach, at least Brooke wouldn't be attending. Not after what was going to happen around midnight. But for her sake, he was going to make today as perfect as possible.

"Sounds like fun. What about today? How are you going to spend your last day as 17?"

She shrugged, "Obviously skipping school. Besides that, I don't have any plans. Are you sticking around?" Brooke kept her voice light, but her chest tightened up in anticipation. She had no idea how long Dean was going to be sticking around Tree Hill, or sticking around her. She knew it would be stupid to get attached to him.

"Couldn't keep me away." His smirk always made her feel like a heater had been turned on. He had such a strong, and instant, effect on her.

"Is your car fixed yet? I mean it seems to be working alright, since you've been driving it." Brooke focused her attention on her food, suddenly aware that she was being very transparent. Obviously, she was asking how long he'd be around.

Dean knew. He knew, and it upset him. Why? He wasn't sure. Girls always fell for him. Brooke wasn't the first to hint that she wanted him to stay around. He'd never really been that affected before. But Brooke was just so … raw and real. The thought that his leaving made her upset made him feel vulnerable to emotions he'd never really experienced before.

"We got the part we needed, yeah. We are going to sit tight for a while though, until we decide where we are headed."

"You and your brother, Sam, right?"

"Yeah. Sam."

"Are you two on a road trip?" Brooke suddenly realized how little she knew about the man in front of her. How could she feel so drawn to someone she hardly knew anything about?

Dean waited a moment before speaking, taking a couple bites of food. "We are working. We travel a lot. We do land-man stuff. You know, deliver legal documents and get signatures. Boring."

The lie came easily enough. It wasn't the first time he'd told it, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. He didn't like the way it felt this time though.

"Oh, cool." She seemed satisfied enough with that, shrugging and letting the conversation drop. A strand of her dark hair fell in to her face as she finished eating, and Dean watched her lightly swipe it back, only for it to fall again. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly in frustration, and she pulled a hair tie from her wrist and piled all of it on top of her head.

Dean suddenly realized he could watch her do this all day.

_Get it together, Dean. _He thought, taking a sip of coffee that Brooke had busied herself making. _You are on a job, you have to get over this girl. She's just another girl on a long list. Stop. You will only get her in trouble. After tomorrow, you will never see her again._

It was time to put out the flame. 

Brooke finally noticed him looking at her and smiled, her dimples lighting up her face. "What?"

That smile could knock a man on his feet. What kind of idiot was this Lucas guy anyway? Or any guy in this town for that matter?

"Nothing, nothing." He laughed awkwardly at himself, acting like a freshman boy in high school. And she had just caught him. He braced himself. Most girls would run with this, embarrass him, or try and make him talk about feelings. Nothing made Dean shut down and spiral down into himself like someone pressuring him to talk about how he was feeling. He didn't need a diary.

But Brooke just squinted at him a minute, assessing something. And then finally, another smile broke out, lightening the mood and bringing him out of the spiral. "You know what I think?"

Playing along, Dean leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands behind his head. "No, what do you think?"

"I think," she sauntered over to him, taking a seat on his lap, "that we should go somewhere where a lot less clothing is required."

Dean's eyebrows shot up, "Back to the bedroom already?"

"No silly," Brooke stood and pulled on his hand, "the beach!"

She tugged on his arm until he stood, laughing, and began following her upstairs.

Put out the flame? He was in the middle of a wild fire.


End file.
